In The Cold
by ZanaRulez
Summary: Gojyo and Sanzo are separated from the group and must find shelter. When they do, they must find a way to stay warm. Gojyo knows how, but will Sanzo be willing. Not for kiddies! I'm warning you now. There is also some OOCness, but I guess it's okay. It's


In the Cold

"Shit it's cold!" Gojyo exclaimed, pulling his coat closer around himself as he and a temperamental monk trudged through the shin deep snow.

"If you say that one more time, I swear I will put a bullet in your head," Sanzo growled through slightly chattering teeth. _How in the hell have I gotten in this situation anyway, trying to find shelter with the kappa? ... That's right . . . the storm . . ._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_We should hurry or we won't get past these mountains before the storm hits!" Hakkai had yelled over the bellow of the wind at the front of the group._

_The clouds ahead were easily recognizable as snow clouds, and were dangerous. The four had trudged along as close as possible so that they didn't get separated. But Goku had unknowingly stepped on an unsteady snowbank and all four went down, falling and unsure height before landing on the soft snow below, unconscious._

_When Gojyo had come to, he and Sanzo were alone, Goku and Hakkai no where to be seen and the snow starting to fall steadily. Where the other two had gotten to, they didn't know. But with the snow now steadily getting worse, Sanzo and Gojyo had to find shelter before they froze to death._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

This is why they were where they are now . . . trudging through a snow storm in hopes of finding shelter. But that hope was getting dimmer and dimmer by each passing second . . . until . . .

"Sanzo . . . up ahead . . . look!" Gojyo's arm extended beyond Sanzo's head and Sanzo followed the direction the arm was pointing.

Just inside Sanzo's vision was a small one story cabin, he wondered fleetingly how something so unstable looking can keep standing in such extreme weather.

"What do you think, Sanzo?" Gojyo's asked, retracting his arm to pull his coat tighter around himself.

Sanzo looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the stinging snow. The storm was getting worse and to make things even more horrible for them it was getting dark. Sanzo sighed, shivered, earning a strange look from Gojyo's, and nodded.

"No choice . . . let's go," he said and trudged on, Gojyo's not far behind him.

-

It was dark inside the cabin and cold, but thankfully not as cold as it had been outside. Gojyo's had a look around after they had rested in the cabin's sorry excuse for a livingroom. Sanzo stayed in the livingroom on the matted old couch and lit a cigarette, puffing away on it calmly, yet shivering like mad underneath all his Sanzo robes.

The cabin, as Gojyo's had reported, "was a piece of shit." It was more than a little obvious that no one had lived in this sad excuse for a dwelling in many years. There was a kitchen, but Gojyo's didn't recommend using it, and a bedroom with a bed that looked comfortable enough for two, but was going to be no warmer than sitting out in the middle of the room.

After much bitching and firing of gunshots, Sanzo agreed to share the bed with the red head, although grudgingly. Slipping off his sutra and chest plate, Sanzo proceeded to join Gojyo's under the thin blanket of the bed. Both fully dressed and shivering with the cold.

"You know . . . " Gojyo's said thoughtfully, eyes closed, but not really concentrating on trying to sleep. "...We would get a lot warmer a lot faster if we were to take our clothes off and . . . you know . . . cuddle ♡."

"Ero kappa . . . you say one more word and you die," Sanzo shook violently with the cold, his eyes closed tight, concentrating hard on trying to sleep in these harsh conditions.

Gojyo's could feel the bed shake and he opened his eyes. He squinted through the darkness at the monk laying next to him. _Sanzo..._

Gojyo's reached up and brushed a few hairs out of Sanzo's face. Sanzo's eyes snapped open and he glared over at the demon he was laying next to. Gojyo sighed.

"Take your clothes off," Gojyo said simply, like it was a phrase he said every day.

That made Sanzo furious, he shot up and whacked the side of Gojyo's head... hard, "IN YOUR DREAMS!!"

"NOT LIKE THAT!!" Gojyo yelled back, sitting up as well. "God! All I'm doing is offering you my body heat! That's it! You're only human Sanzo! Whether you like it or not you need my body heat!"

Sanzo stared at Gojyo for a long while, just stared. He said nothing, did nothing, and watched as the other man ran a hand though his blood red hair.

"You won't try anything?" Sanzo asked in a voice that almost wasn't there.

Gojyo shook his head, "No."

Sanzo bit his lip, "fine... but the moment you try to do something... _funny_... I put a bullet in your head."

"Right," Gojyo nodded, taking off his coat.

Sanzo stood from the bed and began untiing the sash around his waist. _This is stupid. I'm being stupid. Why am I letting this happen? I should stop this right now... before something goes terribly wrong._

But it was too late to turn back now. Gojyo was already naked in the bed and Sanzo was fumbling on the clasp of his jeans. Not only that, he was blushing! Sanzo was actually blushing! He felt like death was upon him, he was so ashamed. But finally the pants were off and Sanzo was in the bed, naked, next to Gojyo, who immediately slung an arm around him.

"Now we gotta get close," Gojyo said as he drew Sanzo closer until there was no longer any space between them. "Really... _really_... close."

Gojyo's skin... oh, gods... Sanzo could feel it now. Under his hands, under his own skin, and it was warm, it was so warm. Sanzo had to hold himself back from pressing his face into that supple neck in front of him. And it was soft, Gojyo's skin was so soft to the touch, and not just from his hands, his chest to. He could feel the softness by his chest, and hips, and thighs, and feet, and... _oh, gods..._ Sanzo had to clench his eyes shut.

"Um... Sanzo?" Gojyo's voice broke through to Sanzo's reeling mind, deep, yet at the same time strangely hesitant.

"Y-yes," Came Sanzo's breathy stutter.

Sanzo had not meant to stutter, and he silently cursed himself for doing it. It had given away his insecurity, his vulnerability, and most importantly... his LUST.

Gojyo didn't say anything more, he stared down a Sanzo a waited. Sanzo took the bait and opened his eyes slowly, staring strait back into the kappa's eyes. Gojyo slowly declined his head until his lips were only centimeters away from Sanzo, but he drew back fractionally. The question of "should he?" was running over and over in his mind. If he did and Sanzo agreed, this could lead to something more, but if he did and Sanzo didn't want it, all it would lead to is him with a big bleeding hole in his head. But Sanzo was hard, he could feel the other man pressing against his thigh. But... was Sanzo the kind of monk to ignore the flesh as others before him had done?... Obviously not!

Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's head a forced their lips together and it was hot, hot enough to melt ice and snow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neither had the state of mind to remember the cold that night. The rest of the night was filled with kisses and nips and presses and "more Gojyo, please!"_

_It was not enough and more than they needed. Sanzo had never felt so... alive! Gojyo had never felt so... needed! The two were one and so much more. The heat burned inside and out, flames sparked behind closed lids and between locked lips._

_Gojyo's name fell from Sanzo's lips more times than any can count and the same could be said for Sanzo's name from Gojyo's._

_Entering Sanzo was hard at first and painful due to the lack of proper lubrication. Sanzo screamed his agony and Gojyo held him close, whispering strained appologies as his body screamed for him to MOVE!! But when Sanzo gave him that weary smile and Gojyo gave that first thrust, the two thought they both were going to die from the feeling._

_It was the most incredible thing ether have ever felt. Long and deep and sweet and HARD! And the sounds Sanzo breathed into Gojyo's ear filled him with such energy that he felt as if he could stay that way with this man for the rest of his life, kissing, thrusting, and loving like this forever._

_But Sanzo was moaning, crying out for him to, 'go faster, go deeper, go harder, make him come, make him scream!' And that's exactly what Gojyo did. He made Sanzo scream his completion and Gojyo's name._

_Sanzo felt like he was flying over a mountain after he came, sweaty, hot, sticky, and tired, but like he was the most alive he had ever been in his life and flying._

_Gojyo was on top of him, resting in his arms, but having the exact same feelings that Sanzo was. Gojyo leaned up to look at the monk and Sanzo looked down at Gojyo, straining his neck. The two's lips met again in a tired sloppy kiss before Sanzo's head plopped back down on the pillow less mattress and Gojyo's head resigned to rest on Sanzo's shoulder._

_Arm's wrapped around each other, the two fell asleep just like that._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sanzo awoke in the morning to an empty bed. He sat up slowly and wrapped the blanket around himself and sat their naked and shivering slightly, inwardly hoping that Gojyo would return shortly... which he did.

"Hey," Gojyo greeted him from the doorway, fully dressed, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Sanzo grunted and looked away.

"Um... look... about... last night..." Gojyo ran a hand through his hair and Sanzo listened closely. "I'm not sorry that it happened and I don't care if you are. And if this happens again... I'm still not gonna be sorry! Got it? Cause I wanted it to happen, really."

Sanzo blinked at Gojyo as the red head cleared his throat, "right, now that I've got that across, I went out earlier and fo..."

"I'm not sorry it happened," Sanzo interrupted, causing Gojyo to stare at him. "I'm not. And if it happens again, which I hope it does, I won't be sorry either."

Gojyo paused before pouncing on the blond, "I'm so happy you said that!"

"Iie! Baka!" Sanzo yelled, trying to push Gojyo away. "You haven't shaved! Get off!"

"No way, baby," Gojyo kissed Sanzo's neck playfully. "I'm gonna spend all morning finding all your weak spots."

"No!" Sanzo reached for his gun.

"Wait! I was just kidding! Sanzo!" Gojyo backed away.

-

Hakkai and Goku were waiting in the cabin's livingroom for Gojyo to come back with Sanzo. After the gun fired, Hakkai shook his head with a sigh.

"Hakkai, what's taking Gojyo and Sanzo so long?" Goku asked the green eyed man next to him.

"Never you mind Goku, never you mind," Hakkai sighed.


End file.
